Putting Your Hoof Down/Gallery
Meal Time Meal_S02E19.png|It's lunch time! Fluttershy_feeding_S02E19.png Squirrel_fell_S02E19.png Too_much_food_S02E19.png Animal_stop_S02E19.png|Pellets! Animal pellets everywhere! Fluttershy_box_S02E19.png Hungry_mouse_S02E19.png|This food's all MINE!! Fluttershy_fatmouse_S02E19.png Fluttershy_feeding_Angel_S02E19.png Angel_kick_S02E19.png|I don't want this!! Fluttershy_bowl1_S02E19.png Fluttershy_bowl2_S02E19.png Angel_mad_S02E19.png Angel_salad_S02E19.png|You're feeding me this? Angel_hates_cucumber_S02E19.png|Angel HATES cucumbers. Angel_dead_S02E19.png Angel_book_S02E19.png Special_salad_S02E19.png|I Want It Angel_wants_S02E19.png|Angel wants it NOW!! Fluttershy_leaf_S02E19.png|Looks like Angel really hates something that's green. FluttershyAngelslapped.png|Wow, Angel really doesn't take guff from anypony! FluttersmackedS2E19.PNG|Does Angel Bunny have to choke a pony? Fluttershy_book_S02E19.png Town Square Fluttershy at Town Square.png Fluttershy's checklist S2E19.png|Shopping time Asparagas_shop_S02E19.png Green_Grapes_S02E19.png Excuse me....PNG|Excuse me... Fluttershy_excuse_me_S02E19.png Fluttershy_never_seen_S02E19.png Fluttershy_sigh_S02E19.png Um... Exuse me....PNG|Um... Fluttershy speaking into hearing horn S2E19.PNG|I think... You just... Old pony buying asparagus S2E19.PNG|Oh, yees.... Teenage ponies pop up S2E19.PNG|Hey! Like whatever.png|"Like, whatever." FlutterStareS2E19.PNG Pony teens S2E19.png Rarity call Fluttershy S2E19.png|"Fluttershy!" Pinkie_Fluttershy_S02E19.png Rarity & Pinkie Pie really S2E19.png|Really... Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie and Rarity at Town Square.png Pinkie_moving_Fluttershy_S02E19.png Pinkie_ready_S02E19.png Rarity see fall S2E19.png|Fluttershy took a small fall. Fluttershy_collapsed_S02E19.png Pinkie_no_good_S02E19.png Rarity_worry_S02E19.png Rarity such doormat S2E19.png Fluttershy_shocked1_S02E19.png Rarity pushover darling S2E19.png|"A pushover darling." Iron Horse smiling S2E19.png|Hey its one of the Iron Horses from Over a Barrel. Nerdy pony cutie mark S2E19.png Rarity using charm S2E19.png|When Rarity starts using her charm, all is well with the world. Rarity of course u S2E19.png|"Well of course you." Rarity nopony before S2E19.png|"Nopony ever called you handsome before?" Nerdy pony 'Big no' S2E19.png|"Does it LOOK like anypony ever called me handsome before?" Rarity ah well! S2E19.png|"Ah, well they should!" Rarity how about S2E19.png Rarity flirting S2E19.png Rarity at work S2E19.png Twitterpated nerdy pony S2E19.png|Lucky nerd! His hoof is being held by one of the most beautiful mares in Ponyville. His peers will later be ever so envious of him. Nerdy pony flexing S2E19.png|Yes...um...very strong! Rarity easy come S2E19.png|Rarity's charm... Rarity easy go S2E19.png|Never fails. Fluttershy_asparagas_S02E19.png Rarity cute smirk S2E19.png|Fluttershy's reaction after seeing the expert at work. Rarity what else S2E19.png|"All right then, what else is on your list." Fluttershy_derp_S02E19.png|Is Fluttershy in derp mode? derpy E2E19.PNG|Derpy is shopping too. Fluttershy_bit_S02E19.png Fluttershy_stop_S02E19.png Fluttershy_2bits_S02E19.png Pinkie_hey!_S02E19.png Pinkie_argue1_S02E19.png Pinkie_argue2_S02E19.png Tomato_argument_S02E19.png|There is a sign back there, therefore two bits for tomatoes is a written law. Pinkie Pie 1 bit S2E19.png|It's 1 bit season! (Apparently, Pinkie Pie has a sign too.) Pinkie Pie fight.png|"1 BIT!" Pinkie_opposite_move_S02E19.png|Wabbit season! Easily_tricked_S02E19.png|Duck season! Argument_stare_S02E19.png Bit_pickup_S02E19.png What_the_S02E19.png|What the...?! Laughing_S02E19.png|Mwahahahaha!! Rarity & Pinkie Pie Always right S2E19.png|Everypony knows Rarity and Pinkie Pie are always right. Rarity_chatting_S02E19.png Fluttershy_stunned_S02E19.png|The last cherry on sight!!! Fluttershy found something.png|Imagine Cranky's surprise when she got out of that snowglobe! Fluttershy_paying_S02E19.png|I didn't know those wings could be used like hands! Fluttershy_shocked2_S02E19.png RarityGoOnS2E19.PNG Rarity_recommend_S02E19.png Fluttershy_sweet_S02E19.png|Fluttershy being sweet. Fluttershy_fluttering_S02E19.png|Fluttershy fluttering. Fluttershy_sexy_S02E19.png|Fluttershy being sexy. Fluttershy_smile1_S02E19.png|How's this! Fluttershy_smile2_S02E19.png|I guess this ain't working... Pinkie_recommend_S02E19.png Pinkie_Rarity_not_good_S02E19.png|This doesn't look good... Pinkie_Rarity_failure_S02E19.png|I can't watch this...! Fluttershy_pay_big_S02E19.png Stopping_Fluttershy_S02E19.png|You're doing things all wrong!! Rarity walk away S2E19.png|"And just walk away." Fluttershy_standup_S02E19.png Fluttershy_shocked3_S02E19.png|Even Fluttershy can understand the concept of sky-rocketing prices. Upset fluttershy.png|Fluttershy being Fluttershy. Lemon_Hearts_win_S02E19.png|Lemon Hearts win! Fluttershy_sad1_S02E19.png Fluttershy_sad2_S02E19.png Pinkie_Rarity_worry_S02E19.png Iron Will's Self-Help Seminar Goat delivering Iron Will leaflets s02e19.png Angel_table_S02E19.png|Angel's fancy way of eating lunch. Angel_new_salad_S02E19.png|Yeah! My favorite! Angel_open_mouth_S02E19.png|Time to ea-- Fluttershy_apologize_S02E19.png Angel_difference1_S02E19.png|Comparison 1 Angel_difference2_S02E19.png|Comparison 2 Angel_mad2_S02E19.png|Grrrr... Salad_thrown_S02E19.png|No cherry, no life!! Fluttershy_kicked_out_S02E19.png|Get the hay outta here!!! Fluttershy_mail_S02E19.png Fluttershy_doormat_S02E19.png|I'm a doormat... Fluttershy_pamphlet_S02E19.png Fluttershy_popup_S02E19.png Fluttershy declare promise S2E19.png|Fluttershy declaring a mighty promise. Seminar_S02E19.png Minuette walking.PNG Fluttershy_goat_S02E19.png Audience_S02E19.png S2E19 Daisy and Bon Bon.png Fluttershy_blown_away_S02E19.png Fluttershy_end_row_S02E19.png Goat_fog_S02E19.png Goat_spotlight_S02E19.png Minuette in middle.PNG Iron_Will_muscles_S02E19.png Derpy in the Crowd S2 E19.png Iron_Will_walking_S02E19.png Iron_Will_hearing_S02E19.png Huh_S02E19.png|Yeeeaaa.....what? Background Ponies Unsure.PNG Iron_Will_glare_S02E19.png DERPY S2E19.png|Derpy, standing in a sea of clones Pity_the_Foal_S02E19.png|I, Pity the Foal!!! Iron_Will_stare_S02E19.png Meadow_Song_sweat_S02E19.png Iron_Will_stand_on_goat_S02E19.png Iron_Will_wink_S02E19.png|"Don't be shy, look 'em in the eye!" Fluttershy_scared_S02E19.png Minuette looking.PNG S2E19 Rose and Lilly step aside.png Fluttershy_me_S02E19.png Iron Will crossed arms S2E19.png Fluttershy's eyes S02E19.png|Fluttershy's eyes... Fluttershy_chosen_S02E19.png FluttershyTakingStageS2E19.PNG Fluttershy's sour smile.PNG S2E19 Fluttershy Flick1.png|Flick Fluttershy's cutie mark! S2E19 Fluttershy Flick2.png Fluttershy Being assertive S2E19.png|You tell that goat whose boss! Iron Will scolding Fluttershy about her apologetic ways S02E19.png|...Come on Fluttershy you know you can! Iron will.png|Why don't you watch where you're going? Fluttershy trying to be assertive.png Fluttershy attempting to be assertive against the goat S02E19.png|Assertive Fluttershy and a goat Iron Will is seeing an opportunity for getting loads of Bits S02E19.png|Cha-Ching! Iron Will holding Fluttershy S2E19.png putting_your_hoof_down.png Iron Will lift Fluttershy up.png Fluttershy coming to the stage.png Fluttershy being cute and happy S2E19.png|I'm assertive Being Assertive Fluttershy_hose_S02E19.png Fluttershy walking to Hayseed S2E19.png Fluttershy talking to Hayseed S2E19.png Fluttershy talking to Hayseed 2 S2E19.png Fluttershy walking away S2E19.png Fluttershy remembering her training S2E19.png|I remember this guy... Fluttershy manning up S2E19.png|...he tricked me at the gala!! Fluttershy standing on hose S2E19.png Hose not working S2E19.png Hayseed looking into hose S2E19.png Fluttershy blocking water S2E19.png Hayseed backing up to Fluttershy S2E19.png Hayseed talking to Fluttershy S2E19.png Fluttershy pleased with herself S2E19.png|Dancing with joy Fluttershy pleased with herself 2 S2E19.png|Now maybe he loves me! S2E19 Cherry Berry BonBon.PNG Garbage_wagon_S02E19.png|First of all...why were they carrying that garbage wagon in the first place? Fluttershy_ahem_S02E19.png Cherry_Berry_wait1_S02E19.png Cherry_Berry_chatting_S02E19.png Cherry_Berry_irritated_S02E19.png Cherry_Berry_wait2_S02E19.png Frowning Fluttershy S2E19.png|"When somepony tries to block..." Fluttershy about to rock S2E19.png|"...Show them that you rock!" Fluttershy_ready_to_kick_S02E19.png|Meet your doom, fools! S2E19 Fluttershy kicks cart.png S2E19 Bon Bon covered in trash.png|Never disobey Fluttershy Fluttershy_snicker_S02E19.png Sugarcube_Corner_S02E19.png Fluttershy_enter_S02E19.png Long_line_S02E19.png|Cherry Berry doing it again?! Shoeshine_tapping_S02E19.png|Shoeshine's longest arm. Shoeshine_evil_face_S02E19.png|Shoeshine's evil smile. Shoeshine_fast_move_S02E19.png S2E19 Fluttershy line cut.png Shoeshine_maybe_S02E19.png Fluttershy_hey!_S02E19.png|Hey!! S2E19 Fluttershy spin.png shoeshine derp S2E19.png Fluttershy_angry_S02E19.png|You mess with the great and powerful Fluttershy? S2E19 Fluttershy in pony face.png|Never mess with the great and powerful Fluttershy! Shoeshine_sorry_S02E19.png|...sorry... Fluttershy_glare_S02E19.png|...What?! Gasp!_S02E19.png|''GASP!!!'' Speed_backing1_S02E19.png Speed_backing2_S02E19.png S2E19 Cherry Berry RunningBack.PNG|Better run away Cherry Berry, she's after you... Ponies_outside1_S02E19.png Ponies_outside2_S02E19.png Fluttershy_evil_smile_S02E19.png|Who's evil now? S2E19 Pinkie Pie Rarity Sugar Cube Corner.png Rarity carry yourself S2E19.png|"Made a difference in the way you carry yourself." Rarity truly are S2E19.png|"You truly are a whole new Fluttershy." Proud-as-Punch-Pinkie-S2E19.png|Proud as pink punch! S2E19 Pinkie Pie punch.png|jajajajajajajja Fluttershy about to wrath S2E19.png Rarity shocked at New Fluttershy S2E19.png|Bearing witness to the new Fluttershy. S2E19 Pinkie Pie punch on head.png Ponies_escape_S02E19.png|She's coming back!!! Ruuuuuun!!! Taxi_pony_S02E19.png|...Uh oh, incoming trouble maker! Taxi_stolen_S02E19.png|Yup, he's dead. Angry Fluttershy.PNG Verry angry Fluttershy-PYHD.PNG|Ok, you might want to start running.....NOW! S2E19 fluttershy fight in taxi.png S2E19 fight in taxi.png Rarity & Pinkie Pie see trouble S2E19.png|Rarity and Pinkie Pie see that some havoc is going to happen. Rarity & Pinkie Pie uh oh! S2E19.png|Rarity and Pinkie Pie seeingFluttershy beating up an unlucky dude. Rarity & Pinkie Pie witness pain S2E19.png|Fluttershy just rained down a world of hurt. Pony_fell_S02E19.png Fluttershy asserts her assertiveness S2E19.png|Why I do believe she is flipping us off! Fluttershy_shout_S02E19.png|Fluttershy obtained new ability: Canterlot traditional voice. Rarity agrees S2E19.png|"Old Rarity agrees." New Fluttershy.png Flutterscream S2E19.png|Anypony would think she's been taking "Canterlot voice" lessons from Princess Luna... Fluttershy_scaring_animals_S2E19.png Fluttershy_mail1_S02E19.png|Arrgh!! Bills to wrong address again!!! Fluttershy_mail2_S02E19.png|By the way, is there such thing as bills in this world? Blind_mailpony_S02E19.png Wrong_mailbox_S02E19.png|Oops, wrong mailbox. S2E19 fluttershy wrong mail.png FluttershyMailmanS2E19.PNG|Maybe he wasn't blind after all. Mail_pony_S02E19.png|Return of that birthday pony. Rarity not end well S2E19.png|This will not end well. Rarity and Pinkie Pie "help" Rarity make no sense S2E19.png|Fluttershy is not making any sense. Rarity too far S2E19.png|"A little too far!" Pinkie_neck_twist_S02E19.png|Pinkie's neck twist returns. Flutterbellow S2E19.png|"Old Fluttershy is gone!" PinkieTwistingHead.png|Holy Luna, how does she manage things like this? Pinkie_stop_it!_S02E19.png|Make it stop!! Brain poke S2E19.png Rarity_holding_Pinkie_S02E19.png Defiant Fluttershy S2E19.png Rarity_confronting_S02E19.png Rarity in tears NO! S2E19.png|If Rarity cries all is not well with the world. Pinkie_sexy_style1_S02E19.png|Pinkie in her sexy style mode. Pinkie_sexy_style2_S02E19.png pinkie and new fluttershy S2E19.jpg Pinkie Pie crying S2E19.png New_Fluttershy_1_S2E19.png Pinkie and Rarity crying S2E18.png Rarity & Pinkie Pie in tears S2E19.png|Don't cry, Rarity and Pinkie... Pinkie_Rarity_tearful_S02E19.png pinkie and rarity cry run S2E19.jpg Pinkie_Rarity_crying_running_S02E19.png Flutterroar S2E19.png|He's a minotaur! new fluttershy 2 S2E19.jpg|How dare you put a Hub logo in my mane! Fluttersnarl S2E19.png Fluttershy monster S2E19.png Realisation S2E19.png|'Oh no....' Realisation 2 S2E19.png|'What have I done!' Locked Up Locked up S2E19.png|What happened? Rarity Pinkie Pie outside house S2E19.png Rarity & Pinkie Pie knocking S2E19.png|*Knocking.* Rarity asking Fluttershy S2E19.png|"Fluttershy!?" Rarity u in there S2E19.png|"Are you in there?" More help S2E19.png Rarity is she serious S2E19.png|Is Fluttershy being serious? Rarity be quiet! S2E19.png|Be quiet! Pinkie Pie and Rarity at Fluttershy's house.png|'*Squish*' Rarity upset face S2E19.png|Rarity's face is sooo adorable! Rarity jab Pinkie Pie S2E19.png|Looks like Derpy isn't the only one who can go crossed eyed. I feel a fanfic coming S2E19.png|I feel a fanfic coming... Help 2 S2E19.png Sad Fluttershy S2E19.png|Assertive Fluttershy is lonely Fluttershy Sad Fluttershy 2 S2E19.png Scared Fluttershy S2E19.png Scared Fluttershy 2 S2E19.png S2E19 Iron Will Rarity Pinkie.png Iron Will thumbs-up S2E19.png Confused Pinkie and Rarity S2E19.png S2E19 Iron Will Rarity Pinkie2.png Rarity back later S2E19.png|You know Rarity is doing a SQUEE! S2E19 Iron Will moves Rarity.png iron will 1 S2E19.jpg pinkie pie fullday s2e19.jpg|OBJECTION!!! S2E19 Iron Will moves Pinkie.png Pinkie neck stretch S2E19.png|You can always count on Pinkie Pie to stick her neck out for her friends! S2E19 Iron Will Pinkie walking on air.png|Believe it or not, she is walking on air... PinkieThrownS2E19.PNG Rarity good grief S2E19.png|Oh my goodness he threw Pinkie! Goat chewing Pinkie's tail.PNG S2E19 Pinkie goat tail.png Rarity & Pinkie Pie super worried S2E19.png|Both Rarity and Pinkie Pie super worried! S2E19 Iron Will knock.png S2E19 Iron Will thumbs.png|I turn you in to a S2E19 Iron Will lean.png|Lean, S2E19 Iron Will mean.png|Mean, S2E19 Iron Will assertive machine.png|Assertive, machine s2e19.jpg|machine! uhh no s2e19.jpg|uhh... no. Rarity & Pinkie Pie beyond wide eyed S2E19.png|What big eyes they have. Rarity wide eyed S2E19.png|Aww isn't Rarity cute! Tie munching goat s02e19.png|Can she do that? PinkieRarityShockedS2E19.PNG S2E19 Pinkie Pie Rarity.png|Did Fluttershy just do that? S2E19 Iron Will yelling fluttershy.png|'What did you say?' S2E19 Iron will goat stand.png S2E19 Iron will goat basket.png Rarity & Pinkie Pie around Fluttershy S2E19.png|We all know this has to be the best moment ever. Group hug S2E19.png|friends Rarity always loved S2E19.png|Rarity glad to have the old Fluttershy back. Rarity crying in joy S2E19.png Pinkie Pie crying in joy S2E19.png Pinkie Rarity Fluttershy hugs S2E19.png Fluttershy watching animals eat S2E19.png Angel not wanting food S2E19.png Fluttershy not amused S2E19.png Jumping up and down Angel S2E19.png Fluttershy stare S2E19.png|the stare is back Goat chewing Pinkie's tail.PNG Category:Episode gallery pages Category:Galleries Category:Putting Your Hoof Down images Category:Season 2